Uprising
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Dia; profesor, menciptakan sebuah robot boneka beruang yang begitu lucu; manis. Seharusnya produk itu berjalan baik jika tidak ada kesalahan. Tapi barang ini tidak. Terjadi kecelakaan kecil—yaitu... kerusakan dunia.../OC nyempil/Multichap/RnR?


_Suatu hari, seorang profesor menciptakan suatu produk yang mencengangkan seluruh belahan dunia._

_Dia; profesor, menciptakan sebuah robot boneka beruang yang begitu lucu; manis._

_Seharusnya produk itu berjalan baik jika tidak ada kesalahan. Tapi barang ini tidak. Terjadi kecelakaan kecil—yaitu terjadinya kerusakan di mesin 'penyelesai' robot boneka itu._

_Kerusakan yang berakibat fatal._

_Boneka itu—membawa kiamat bagi dunia._

_Dan oknum jahat memanfaatkannya untuk menghancurkan dunia…_

.

.

.

—.—

_**Uprising**_

**Eyeshield 21**_belongs with_ **Riichiro Inagaki **_and_ **Yusuke Murata**

_**Main**__**'s**__** Chara**_** : Clifford**** D'Lewis**

_**Warning **_**:**_** OOC, AU**__**, Typo(s), genre nggak nyambung (orz).**_

_**Uprising**_© **Miharu Koyama**

_**Uprising**_© **Muse**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**-**_**STORY START!**_**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Uprising_—

Pemberontakan dimana-mana, sumbu dinamit yang menyala mulai mengarah menuju dinamit, monster boneka beruang yang sebagian besar terbakar, jembatan-jembatan megah yang rusak tak berbekas.

Semuanya. Hancur. Karena. Boneka. Beruang. Itu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bergerak menuruni bus yang dia tumpangi. Dia segera berjalan menuju suatu arah yang tidak diketahui—dan apa urusanku? Ah, sudahlah.

Pria berambut pirang mendawai itu berhenti sejenak, dia mengambil sesuatu—ah? Ponsel?

"_Hello?"_ ucap pemuda itu.

"_Great! Clifford, where are you now? I'll search you at all place__ and I can't find you__!"_ suara diseberang sana membentak pemuda itu—Clifford D'Lewis.

Dengan santainya, Clifford menjawab, _"geh, noisy. What's wrong, huh? Invansion again?"_ tanyanya balik.

"_Gotcha! __You're right! Now, do your mission and must DONE! Do you understand?" _perintah dari seberang telepon dengan tegas. Clifford hendak menjawab—namun telepon ditutup.

'_Shit!'_ batin Clifford kesal. _'enak sekali dia memberikan misi! Dia pikir aku mesin, apa?'_ geramnya dalam hati. Dia segera menyimpan ponselnya di saku jaketnya dan segera berjalan—tanpa arah?

Coret, lebih tepatnya dia tidak tahu darimana harus memulai misinya.

.

—_BRUK!_

.

Suara benda jatuh mulai menyadarkan Clifford dari lamunannya. Clifford menopang dagunya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi daerah itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengecek desa 'itu'. Ya, harus."

.

—_Uprising_—

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Homer?" tanya Watt cemas. Dia benar-benar panik sekarang.

Homer menatap puluhan layar yang berada di depannya saat ini. Deretan angka terpampang di layar monitor. Iris matanya menatap cemas ke salah satu monitor di sana. "Watt, gawat. Sepertinya sekarang mereka sudah lepas kontrol! _Password_nya juga tidak berlaku! Pasti ada yang menggantinya," ucap Homer panik. "aku sudah mencoba semua kalimat, dan hasilnya nihil. Bagaimana ini?"

Watt melepas kacamatanya dan memijit keningnya yang terasa pening saat ini. "Kh, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain, Homer. Kita harus mengeluarkannya," ucap Watt dengan nada terpaksa.

Mata Homer membulat sempurna, "apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Homer tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka akan menggunakannya sekarang.

"Terpaksa, Homer. Demi Negara kita," desis Watt lemah. "demi Amerika."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

Watt menggeleleng.

Homer menghela nafas, dia segera menyuruh asistennya untuk menyiapkan _project_nya. _Project_nya—

.

—sebuah alat mesin penghancur.

.

—_Uprising_—

.

Clifford berjalan memasuki desa yang dia tuju. Tidak ada basa-basi untuk Cliff, dia langsung memasuki salah satu rumah desa itu tanpa ba-bi-bu.

.

—BRAK!

.

"Adachi! Jelaskan semua ini!" bentak Clifford kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang bersantai di kursi malasnya di ruangan itu.

Adachi—Adachi Akahito—menguap bosan. Dia menyingkirkan kucing berwarna hitam dari pangkuannya dengan lembut dan berujar, "ada apa, Tuan D'Lewis?"

"Jangan berlagak seolah-olah tidak bersalah, Bocah. Wajah tanpa berdosamu tidak bisa menipuku," ucap Clifford datar. Dia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya menuju Adachi, "apa yang kau lakukan dengan mesin itu, hah?"

Adachi menautkan alisnya, heran. "Heh? Mesin yang mana?"

Clifford berjalan tiga langkah mendekati Adachi dan segera mengambil pistol M-69* dari saku jaketnya. Pistol itu dia arahkan kepada Adachi, "beritahu atau nyawamu melayang," ancamnya menusuk.

Adachi menyeringai, "sepertinya kita seri, Bung," ucapnya sembari ikut mengeluarkan pistolnya dari saku kanan belakangnya—Revolver Smith And Watson*.

"Aku tidak mau kekerasan, tapi kau memaksa," ucap Clifford sembari bersiap menekan pelatuknya.

Adachi menyeringai, dia juga bersiap menekan pelatuk revolvernya, "bukankah matahari tenggelam lebih indah daripada matahari terbit, Pak Guru?"

Clifford tersentak, dia segera menurunkan senapannya, "berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, Bocah. Lepas topeng sialan itu," ucapnya datar dan menusuk.

"Ke ke ke, sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak bisa di tipu, Hidung Mancung Sialan," dia mulai melepaskan topeng itu. Rambut pirang _spike_ miliknya mencuat, dia memaamerkan gigi taringnya—menyeringai, "keh, topeng sialan ini merepotkan," gerutunya datar.

"Berhenti menggerutu, Bocah. Kau ada tugas sekarang," ucap Clifford datar.

Hiruma—nama pria itu—menautkan alisnya, "tugas? Tugas sialan apa lagi, huh?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Bocah Merah itu?" tanya Clifford sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu—mencoba mencari hal-hal yang mencurigakan baginya.

Hiruma mengangkat topeng yang dia gunakan, "pemilik asli wajah sialan ini yang kau maksud?" Clifford mengangguk. Hiruma menggerakkan tangannya di depan lehernya dengan cepat—seperti menebas. Clifford terkejut.

"Sejak kapan?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahunya, "ke ke ke, entahlah. Sepertinya dia mati gara-gara melihat konser _Muse_ sialan favoritnya," jawab Hiruma.

"Aku serius, Bocah," ucap Clifford sembari menahan marah—dengan _poker face_, tentu saja.

"Ke ke ke, entahlah. Perkiraan dia diserang seseorang pada saat dia tidur," jawab Hiruma sembari melepaskan _contact lens_ merah yang dia pakai tadi. "keh, membuat mata sialanku perih saja."

Clifford berceletuk, "sepertinya kau lebih cocok masuk ke Divisi Penyamaran daripada Divisi Penyerangan, Bocah."

"Sayangnya aku tidak berminat," jawab Hiruma pendek. Dia mengambil AK-47 miliknya yang tergeletak di balik kursi malasnya, "aku lebih suka menembak—dan sepertinya aku beruntung jika bisa menembak hidung mancungmu saat ini juga."

"Kau bercanda, ya?" tanya Clifford dengan wajah datar.

"Jika kau bukan patner sialanku, aku pasti serius," jawab Hiruma sembari meninggalkan Clifford. "Jadi, kemana kita selanjutnya?"

"_Next destination _: _Yousuke's House_."

.

—_Uprising_—

.

Pria beriris Indigo gelap itu berjalan memasuki salah satu gedung mewah yang berada di daerah itu. Kedua tangannya yang kokoh itu dia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya—gaya pakaiannya sedikit _casual_. Dengan sorot tajam, dia melihat semua isi gedung yang dia masuki saat ini.

Gedung FBI pusat.

Mata spiralnya melirik ke resepsionis dari balik kacamatanya, mencari seseorang. _Headphone _berwarna hitam dan putih—lebih didominasi putih—yang terpasang manis di kepalanya tidak membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar kasak-kusuk yang berada di dekatnya.

"_Dia siapa?"_

"_Aku belum pernah melihatnya di gedung pusat."_

"_Menyeramkan!"_

Bisik- bisik kurang menyenangkan mulai menyerangnya. Cuek, dia segera berjalan menuju repsesionis dengan santainya—seperti gaya anak-anak ABG pada umumnya. Setelah sampai, dia segera memanggil resepsionis yang berada di sana.

"Dimana Hiruma-_san_?" tanya laki-laki berambut Indigo gelap acak-acakan itu dengan nada dan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Hiruma? Disini ada dua Hiruma, Tuan. Hiruma Youichi dan Hiruma—"

"Panggilkan Hiruma Mayoka. Sekarang," ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada tajam.

Resepsionis itu membisu. Dia segera memanggilkan orang yang laki-laki itu cari lewat telepon. Sementara wanita muda itu memanggil, lelaki berambut Indigo gelap itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling (lagi) sembari mengunyah karet _less sugar_ beraroma _mint._

"Silahkan menunggu di ruang tunggu," wanita muda itu mempersilahkannya untuk menunggu orang itu di ruang tunggu. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan menjauhi meja resepsionis.

"_How long I ain't see ya, _Mayoka."

.

—_Uprising_—

.

Clifford dan Hiruma segera memasuki salah satu gang. Dengan mata waspada, Clifford melirik kekanan dan kekiri secara bergantian. Sedangkan Hiruma? Dengan cuek-bebek, dia menenteng AK-47 miliknya sembari menyenderkan kepalanya diantara tangannya—seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Iris hijau _tosca_ itu melirik ke salah satu rumah. Dia segera mengomando Clifford supaya masuk ke salah satu rumah itu. Dengan anggukan kecil, Clifford segera memasuki teras salah satu rumah itu.

.

—_KREK!_

.

Dengan kasar, Hiruma membuka teras itu—dan langsung mendapatkan jitakan manis dari Clifford. Hiruma hanya mengusap kepalanya dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu dengan Clifford.

.

—_Tok. Tok. Tok._

.

"Permisi?" ujar Clifford sopan (wew, jarang sekali dia bisa menggunakan bahasa sopan). Hiruma hanya memasang wajah datar, menunggu yang memiliki rumah membukakan pintunya. Setengah menit, tidak ada respon. "Permisi?" ulang Clifford mulai kesal.

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

—_BRAK!_

.

Hiruma mendobrak pintu rumah itu, "keh, tinggal dobrak saja. Repot amat," sindir Hiruma sembari melangkah masuk ke rumah itu. Dahi Clifford mulai berkedut-kedut, kesal dengan Hiruma.

"Mata Indigo Sialan! Cepat keluar!" panggil Hiruma dengan nada memaksa. Clifford hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Dimana dia, Bocah?" tanya Clifford.

Hiruma berdecak, "ck, sepertinya dia sudah pergi. Jangan-jangan dia malah menemui Adik Sialanku." Hiruma tersadar, "Tunggu, Adik Sialan?" Clifford segera menarik lengan Hiruma, membawanya pergi dari rumah itu. "Hei! Kau kenapa si—"

.

—_BLARR!_

.

Clifford menarik Hiruma keluar dari rumah itu tepat sebelum ledakan itu berbunyi. Nyaris saja.

"Sepertinya beruang itu sudah memasang bom di sini," kata Clifford sembari membersihkan jaketnya yang terkena sedikit debu.

"Bukannya beruang sialan itu hanya bisa menghancurkan? Hebat sekali, bisa memasang bom. Tch," ucap Hiruma dengan nada menyindir. "terbuat dari apa otaknya itu?"

Clifford membantu Hiruma berdiri, "maksudku pemilik beruang itu, Bocah."

"Profesor Botak Sialan itu?"

Clifford menggeleleng, "bukan, oknum yang memanfaatkannya."

Hiruma membersihkan dirinya dari debu yang menempel di tubuhnya, "ck, cepat seperti biasanya."

Clifford segera bergerak meninggalkan Hiruma, "kita juga harus cepat. Ayo."

Hiruma segera mengikuti Clifford.

.

—_Uprising_—

.

Homer memutari meja kerjanya dengan bingung, cemas dengan keputusan yang dia ambil. Dia tahu, sebenarnya mengeluarkan 'itu' sekarang itu dilarang—karena 'dia' belum sempurna. Bahkan walaupun Badan FBI sudah mengijinkan, dia juga harus meminta persetujuan dari pemerintah untuk mengeluarkannya.

Mengeluarkan mesin penghancur itu.

Dia menggaruk rambut pirang pendeknya (dia sudah memotong rambutnya) yang tidak gatal, frustasi. "Bagaimana ini…?" desisnya panik. "jika kulanjutkan, ini akan berbahaya. 'dia' belum selesai! Aku… harus bagaimana?"

Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau memakai barang yang belum selesai proses mengerjaannya?

Dia mendesah pelan, "Aah, sepertinya aku memang harus mengeluarkannya…"

.

—_Uprising_—

.

Pemuda berambut Indigo gelap itu masih menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar. _Well,_ setidaknya itu bisa untuk melatih kesabarannya. Itu menurutku.

"Menunggu lama?"

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Sekejap, dia menatap sinis, "keh, lama sekali."

Gadis itu menatap laki-laki itu dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, "maaf deh, tadi aku dipanggil pimpinan. Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya. Dia segera mendekati gadis itu dengan pandangan menusuk, "seharusnya kau tahu apa tujuanku kemari, Hiruma."

Gadis itu bergidik ngeri—namun wajahnya tetap tenang, "sayangnya aku tidak mengetahuinya."

"Sayang sekali," pemuda itu menyeringai, "seharusnya kau tahu," lanjutnya sembari mendekatkan dirinya dengan gadis itu—Hiruma Mayoka. "karena kau dulu denganku."

"Hentikan…"

"Seharusnya kita masih menjadi patner," kata pemuda itu.

"Cukup—"

"Seharusnya kita bisa bekerja sama la—"

"Yousuke, CUKUP!" bentak Mayoka tegas. "cukup katakan, apa maksudmu kemari?"

Pemuda berambut indigo itu menatap perempuan itu tajam—menusuk. Gadis itu mengambil langkah mundur, pemuda itu segera mengambil _handgun _MM-69 yang berada di saku jaketnya dan menghadapkannya ke gadis itu.

"Hiruma, seharusnya kau tahu apa tujuanku kesini," pemuda itu—Kaito—menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Mayoka segera mengambil _handgun_ yang berada di pinggangnya dan ikut mengarahkannya ke pemuda itu.

"Apa maumu?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai sinis, memandang remeh Mayoka. "Serahkan berkas-berkas 'itu' dan kau selamat."

"Tidak akan," jawabnya tegas.

Pemuda itu menatapnya sinis, "Khe, _t'agrada__algú__, no?_" sindirnya sinis.

Gadis itu menautkan alisnya, "…siapa?"

.

—_BANG!_

.

Kaito menembakkan pistolnya menuju pelipis Mayoka—namun bisa dihindarinya dengan cepat. Mayoka ikut menembakkan _handgun_ yang berada di tangannya kearah bahu kanan Kaito. Ya! Dan kena dengan telak!

Darah mengucur deras dari bahu Kaito. Sempat meringis pelan, dia mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Mayoka dengan pandangan menusuk. "kau—mencintai pemuda berambut merah itu, 'kan? Karena itu kau menghianatiku!" dengan cepat, _handgun_ yang dia pegang di tangan kiri menembak gadis itu—cukup membuatnya terluka, peluru itu terkena pelipis kanan gadis itu.

"Kau salah paham!" Mayoka terjerembab di lantai dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "kau tidak dan tidak akan pernah mengerti! Seandainya kau di posisiku, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan! Berkhianat atau membela! Apa kau pernah mengerti soal itu, hah?" serunya dengan suara serak.

Disinilah kelemahan Kaito, tidak tahan melihat Mayoka menangis (—bahkan melihatnya mengeluarkan sebutir air mata dari iris kuning keemasan itu membuatnya jadi serba salah).

Tapi disini egonya yang bertindak.

"Untuk apa kau menangis, hah? Tidak berguna, kau tahu?" bentakknya keras. "kau pikir menangis bisa menyelesaikan masalah, huh?"

"Menangis itu bisa melepas kepenatan, kau tahu?" responnya sedikit sengau. "menangis juga dibutuhkan."

Kaito mengacak-acak rambut biru _indigo_nya, bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan kepadanya. Di sini ada dua pilihan kawan; bunuh atau memeluknya.

Memeluk? —ew, melankolis (dan itu sama saja kau bunuh diri, kau tahu?).

Bunuh? —itu yang disuruh atasanmu, 'kan?

_Apa aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi?_—batinnya frustasi. Kaito menggeleleng pelan, _aku harus membunuhnya! Apapun resikonya!_

Pelan tapi pasti, Kaito mengambil _riffle_ miliknya di balik punggungnya dan mengarahkannya ke Mayoka. Satu, dua, tiga!

—_BANG!_

"ADIK SIALAN!"

.

—_**U**__prising _**:** _**T**__o __**B**__e __**C**__ontinued_—

.

**A/N** : YA! Saya balik laggi ke fandom Eyeshield! :D

…ng, boleh jujur? Saya kalau disuruh buat ff Eyeshield itu sebenarnya sedikit—err, kebingungan. Yah, saya—duuh, gimana, ya. Dikarenakan hobi saya yang simpang-siur di toko buku—komik yang terlihat bagus biasanya saya beli—malah bikin cinta sama komik **Durarara!** dan **Kuroshitsuji** :|

Apalagi sekarang saya lagi sering-seringnya main ps2 di rumah, main **Persona 3 FES**. Jadinya—yah, saya malah ingin buat ff di **Persona Series **atau **Megami Tensei** :p

Nah, saya mau tanya kepada anda semua: apa gaya menulis saya berubah?

Ini—ah ya, _genre_ cerita ini _Sci-Fi _/ _Suspense_. Saya sebenernya nggak jago di _genre_ ini—tapi dengan nekatnya buat fic ini.

Nah! Yang boneka beruang itu terinspirasi dengan video klipnya Muse yang 'Uprising'! Videonya keren banget (aaa)! XDD

Nah, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini! Dan—oh ya, fic ini **Hiatus **sampai batas waktu yang tidak bisa di prediksikan (jah, bahasanya). :)

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya! :D

_**Last word(s), mind to click this button?**_

**V**


End file.
